This invention relates to managing calendar events, and particularly to splitting and merging calendar events.
In the course of normal business, teams are often reorganized without much of a prior notice. Therefore, managers are forced to juggle their established schedule of meetings to meet the new demands.
This task, however, is not straightforward when using existing calendar and scheduling tools. Available tools currently require managers to toy with the participant list in one meeting and cancel/create another meeting, or just cancel all the original meeting(s) and start from scratch creating the meeting. Simple changes in structure may take some time, while more complex changes (for example, merging of three or more teams) would entail complex, repetitive operations.
It would be beneficial to have helpful tools and methods for addressing changing events and schedules, and reorganizations.